¡En busca del Ame-no-nuboko!
by Unicornio Ninja
Summary: "Su alma no podía permanecer en el reino de los vivos así que, mediante este conjuro, he unido tanto tu alma como la suya. Ambos podréis vivir con normalidad salvo por una condición: si él o tú morís, la cadena que une vuestras almas arrastrará a la del otro. Dicho en otras palabras: moriréis los dos." AcexOC
1. Episodio uno

**~EPISODIO UNO~**

**"El sueño premonitorio"**

Todo estaba oscuro. De vez en cuando se atisbaba un ligero y brillante destello a lo lejos, pero nada más. Poco a poco, el sonido del palpiteo de un corazón iba haciéndose más ruidoso. Por cada golpe que este daba, aquel destello parecía más cercano y cálido, de manera que tras unos segundos podía reconocerse el objeto del que pobrenía aquel brillo. Era una deslumbrante y larga lanza con joyas incrustadas en ella.

Cuando aquel hermoso tesoro parecía estar al alcance de las manos, otra imagen apareció súbitamente: una lápida con un sombrero, un collar y un cuchillo.

Tori se despertó. La bruja se había quedado dormida en su vieja silla de madera, delante de una mesa llena de cachibaches y artículos mágicos de los que solo ella conocía el fundamento.

Estaba en el desván de su casa, habitación oscura en la que nunca nadie había entrado a parte de ella, pues cualquiera que rondase por esa estancia era consciente de lo prohibidísimo que estaba poner un pie allí.

Lo que acababa de tener era muy probablemente un sueño premonitorio, así que la bruja, inmersa en el hilo indesenredable de sus pensamientos, se apresuró a levantarse y a bajar del desván para llevar a cabo una hazaña.

Tori era, en general, una hechicera de lo más anciana. Tenía el cabello gris recogido en un moño y el flequillo no dejaba ver sus ojos. Además, no medía mucho. De hecho, apenas llegaba a medir un metro veinte. Tenía una nariz muy ancha y larga que parecía un gancho y estaba regordeta, lo que resultaba paradójico pues sus extremidades permanecían delgadas. Llevaba un vestido negro y un sombrero que no dejaban lugar a dudas la condición de la mujer.

Antes de salir, Tori se percató de que se olvidaba de algo. No le había dicho a nadie que se iba, y pese a que no existían muchas personas a las que les interesase este hecho, debía dejárselo claro a la única persona que realmente notaría su ausencia.

**—**¡Kaze! —gritó Tori—. ¡Me voy, ve a comprar y haz la comida!

—¿A dónde va, tía? —quiso saber la joven, que salió de la cocina con un plato en una mano y en la otra una balleta.

Pero Tori ya había desaparecido.

Kaze era la sobrina de Tori, aunque no biológica. Tenía dieciocho años, un largo pelo rojo que le llegaba hasta la cintura, flequillo hacia el lado derecho, enormes ojos negros y una mirada soñadora. Pero la chica no estaba acostumbrada a salir de casa, ya que solo lo hacía para hacer la compra o, como mucho, arreglar el jardín. Dedicarse a las flores y árboles de este y leer eran sus _hobbies_ favoritos, ya que no podía hacer nada más.

Tori estaba en lo alto de la montaña de la isla. Había subido hasta allí con la ayuda su viejo bastón. Pasó la base de este por la hierba que había bajo sus pies dibujando un círculo. Luego, imaginó la lápida que había soñado por casualidad. Y tras esto, sin sacar la imagen de su mente, saltó dentro de la invisible circunferencia y se hundió en ella, como si de agua se tratase.

Acto seguido apareció en el lugar en el que había estado pensando. No había nadie allí, solo flores. A su lado, había otra tumba, aunque Tori no se molestó demasiado en leerla.

Tras esto, dio dos golpes con su bastón en la primera tumba.

* * *

Kaze caminaba por el pueblo de la isla. Llevaba puesto su jersey negro y grueso de cuello de barco, con largas mangas que casi le tapaban las manos. Justo cuando este acababa (algo más arriba que las rodillas) comenzaban unos calcetines blancos altos que no dejaban mostrar ni un solo centímetro de su piel. También llevaba unos zapatos planos negros bastante simples.

Su aspecto, demasiado infantil para su edad, ya había llamado la atención de los habitantes, que aunque no sabían demasiado sobre ella, le conocían de vista. Además, tampoco era demasiado alta, de hecho, alcanzaba el metro sesenta y cinco de forma asombrosa.

—Ya viene esa chica tan guapa —dijo una mujer alta y rubia que observaba a través de la ventana de su tienda. Sonrió a un joven que tenía una edad aproximadamente similar a la de Kaze y que estaba tras una mesa, junto a la caja registradora.

El chico se sonrojó, pero estaba sonriente.

—Sí, pero ya sabes lo que pasará. Vendrá a comprar y desaparecerá en esa casa tan grande que hay en la montaña. Siempre lo hace —comentó despreocupado.

Tal y como había dicho el chico, Kaze entró a la tienda con una cesta de mimbre.

—Ho... Hola —dijo nerviosamente.

—¡Hola! —le saludó el chico.

Kaze pidió lo que quería. Un poco de carne, algo de verduras...

—¿Algo más? —preguntó.

—Ah... no. Muchas gracias —entonces, Kaze pagó, se despidió y se fue.

Volvía hacia su casa bajo la mirada curiosa de los paseantes de la zona.

El recorrido hasta su casa era algo largo pero no le importaba caminarlo. De todas formas, siempre le gustaba salir de casa para que le diese algo el sol, pues su piel era mucho más blanca de lo normal.

Cuando el sol estaba justo encima de la isla, Kaze salió de la ciudad para caminar hasta su casa.

* * *

De la misma forma en la que Tori había desaparecido en la montaña, volvió a aparecer en su casa, esta vez cargando algo muy grande y pesado, envuelto en una especie de manta sucia y llena de tierra.

Subió hasta una habitación muy iluminada. Estaba repleta de libros por todas partes: apilados por el suelo, puestos de forma desigual en las estanterías, debajo y encima de una cama que había en la esquina...

Dejó aquel bulto en la cama y le quitó la manta. Resultaba misterioso pensar cómo una persona tan diminuta como la bruja había conseguido cargar con algo tan grande.

Tori abrió el primer cajón de la mesilla auxiliar que había al lado de la cama. Estaba repleto de hojas muy arrugadas. Tori las sacó todas y comenzó a pasar una tras otra. Eran carteles de "se busca", donde aparecían las fotos de los piratas más buscados. Por fin, tras unos segundos, encontró la que quería.

—Portgas D. Ace... —susurró para sí misma. Levantó la vista y vio que la persona que había ahora encima de la cama coincidía efectivamente con quien se encontraba en el cartel.

Entonces, dejó de nuevo todas las hojas donde las había encontrado y, con un movimiento rápido de su bastón, hizo aparecer un enorme libro sobre su otra mano.

Lo abrió y buscó algo en él. Cuando por fin lo encontró, volvió a mover el bastón y lo hizo desaparecer. Entonces, formuló:

—Portgas D. Ace, ¡_surge, et sanat vulnera tua_!_ —_gritó y le dio en la enorme herida que había en su abdomen un golpe con el bastón.

Por arte de magia, todas sus heridas curaron.

Pero algo no iba bien: seguía sin respirar y Tori ya no sabía que hacer.

—Mmm... —murmuró y le dio un golpe con el bastón en la cabeza.

El joven se levantó de golpe y respiró con fuerza.

—¿Eh? —dijo desorientado.

Giró la cabeza a la derecha y a la izquierda. Miró a Tori. Observó que estaba sentado encima de su sombrero, su collar y su daga.

De repente, se sobresaltó y llevo sus manos hacia su abdomen, apretándolo con fuerza y se percató de que su herida ya no estaba allí.

—¿¡Dónde estoy!? —cuestionó.

—Bajo tierra no, eso seguro —contestó Tori sin mostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento.

—¿¡Quién es usted!? ¿Qué hago aquí...? ¡No! ¡Luffy! —gritó de repente.

—Tu hermano está bien —le aseguró la bruja.

Ace se levantó de la cama de golpe.

—Tengo que irme de aquí —dijo y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—¡Insensato! —respondió la bruja, que movió su bastón y la puerta se cerró de repente—. ¡Soy Tori Majo! ¡La bruja más poderosa! ¿¡Crees que te vas a escapar tan fácilmente!?

El chico se detuvo de golpe intentando asimilar lo que estaba pasando, pero no podía.

—Y dado que yo he tenido la molestia de devolverte la vida y traerte hasta mi casa, creo que deberías hacer el favor de pararte durante unos segundos y escuchar lo que tengo que decirte —concluyó.

Ace quedó pensativo. Luego apoyó su espalda en la puerta y cruzo sus brazos, expectante.

—Hasta hace dos minutos, tú estabas muerto. Llevabas menos de un día sin respirar, lo que según la decimoquinta norma de las brujas, significaba que teóricamente no habías fallecido... aún. Tienen que pasar veinticuatro horas —dijo pensativa—. Si han pasado más, ya no puedo recuperar tu alma del otro mundo —concluyó.

El chico le observaba desde la esquina arqueando una ceja, sin creerse ni una palabra de lo que decía la bruja.

—Te necesito para una misión muy importante.

—¿Para qué? —quiso saber algo molesto.

—He tenido un sueño. En él aparecía Ame-no-nuboko y tu lápida y mis sueños suelen ser premonitorios...

—¿Ame-no-nuboko? ¿La alabarda sagrada que creó el mundo? —preguntó divertido—. Eso no existe, señora. Y además, yo no tengo nada.

—¡Pues claro que no la tienes, mentecato! —gritó Tori—. ¡Si no no te habría devuelto la vida, la habría cogido sin más! ¡Tú eres la clave para llegar hasta ella! Con tu ayuda, podré lleg...

—¿Qué le hace pensar que yo le ayudaré? —le interrumpió—. Usurpa mi tumba, me lleva a su casa y dice que le tengo que ayudar. Usted está loc...

De repente, el chico se cayó al suelo.

Tori se acercó hasta él y le dio unas pataditas en la cabeza. Al ver que no despertaba le volvió a dar con el bastón.

Ace despertó de golpe.

—¡Deje de hacer eso! —gritó enfadado.

—¡Te has quedado dormido mientras hablabas! —gritó Tori al percatarse de su aparente narcolepsia.

—¿Qué estaba diciendo? —preguntó Ace desconcertado—. Ah, sí... Lo siento mucho pero no voy a ayudarle. Tengo que hacer cosas, como decirle a mi hermano que sigo con vida.

—¡Soy una bruja, no puedes contradecirme! —le dijo Tori.

De repente, unas tenues llamas comenzaron a brotar del cuerpo de Ace.

—Me está enfadando, bruja —le dijo de forma más amenazadora.

Tori se echó hacia atrás sorprendida.

—Mera Mera no Mi —susurró incrédula.

—Parece sorprendida —le dijo Ace desafiante—, teniendo en cuenta que parecía saber mucho sobre mí.

—Eso... Eso ya lo sabía —contestó Tori rápidamente—. Es solo que... tengo malas experiencias con las frutas del diablo, nada más...

—Ya, sus escusas no me sirven —su fuego desapareció.

Pero entonces, Ace se volvió a caer al suelo, pero esta vez no estaba dormido.

Tori le dio un golpe con su bastón pero no se despertaba. Tampoco respiraba.

—Maldición... —susurró—. Esto no tenía que pasar...

Ace recuperó la respiración y la consciencia. Se levantó de nuevo y miró a la diminuta Tori que le observaba desde el suelo.

—¿Qué me ha pasado? —preguntó algo preocupado.

—¿Lo has notado? —cuestionó Tori—. Es tu alma. Algo le impide volver al mundo terrenal. Por algún extraño motivo, la mitad de ella no quiere seguir viviendo.

Ace no dijo nada. Solo se llevó la palma de su mano derecha hasta su pecho.

—¿Te ha dolido? —quiso saber la bruja.

—Sí —dijo él sin más.

—Controla tus estados anímicos o morirás del todo —le advirtió ella—. Cada vez que cambias radicalmente de emociones la mitad de tu alma mundana es arrastrada por la que ya no quiere serlo.

—No tengo miedo —dijo Ace. Entonces, abrió rápidamente la puerta y bajó corriendo las escaleras hasta salir de la casa.

Salió disparado y Tori le persiguió sin apenas molestarse en cerrar la puerta de la casa.

—¡Vuelve aquí, so cernícalo! —le gritó ella, furiosa y levantando su puño.

Ace se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr hacia atrás en dirección contraria a la casa.

—¡Ni lo sueñe! —dijo sacando la lengua.

* * *

Kaze estaba a punto de llegar a casa. Llevaba la cesta llena de carne y verduras, pero por el camino había recogido algunas manzanas que había encontrado en un manzano cerca de allí.

Tarareaba una canción de cuna mientras miraba el suelo, admirando la belleza de algunas florecillas silvestres que había a su alrededor.

De repente, escuchó una voz masculina gritar algo.

"Qué raro", pensó. "Aquí nunca viene nadie...".

Entonces, levantó su cabeza y apenas tuvo un segundo para ver que a menos de un metro se encontraba alguien que iba corriendo de espaldas toda velocidad hacia ella.

Ace y Kaze se chocaron.

Kaze salió peor parada, cayendo torpemente al suelo y derramando toda la fruta que acababa de coger.

Ace se dio la vuelta y, aunque su intención era correr hasta que Tori le perdiese de vista, no veía demasiado cortés haber tirado a alguien al suelo, lastimarle y encima que se le cayese lo que fuese que llevaba cargando.

—Mierda... —murmuró enfurecido, y se agachó para ayudar a la joven y, acto seguido irse corriendo.

—G-gracias... —dijo Kaze mientras ella también se incorporaba a recoger las manzanas.

De pronto, ambos fueron a coger la misma pieza y sus manos rozaron por un instante.

Entonces, Kaze miró a su ayudante y él también la miró. Ella se sonrojó y continuó recogiendo diez veces más rápido de lo que lo había hecho.

Justo cuando acabaron Tori apareció detrás de Ace y le dio un golpe con su bastón en la cabeza.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAH! ¡PARE YA DE HACER ESO! —le chilló enfurecido.

Entonces, cayó al suelo inconsciente de nuevo, y esta vez tampoco dormía.

Kaze dio un salto hacia atrás.

—¿Qué le ha pasado? —preguntó nerviosa.

Tori no le contestó. Se limitó a esperar hasta que Ace volviese en sí, se incorporó y tosió sangre.

La bruja se quedó pensativa.

"No durará mucho...", pensó angustiada. "A no ser...".

Entonces, agarró su bastón y le dio un golpe a Ace cuando este se levantó.

Justo cuando le iba a contestar, se dio cuenta de que no podía moverse.

—¿¡Qué me has hecho!? —gritó.

Tori le ignoró e hizo lo mismo a Kaze.

La situación era algo extraña. Kaze y Ace estaban uno en frente de otro, totalmente inmóviles. Sólo podía hablar y quejarse del panorama.

Tori trazó rápidamente un círculo como había hecho anteriormente en la montaña, pero ahora alrededor de ellos. Por último y para culminar la extraña circunstancia, dio con la base de su bastón al epicentro de la circunferencia.

De repente, para ambos, todo se volvió negro y oscuro.

Dos cadenas surgieron de donde Tori había golpeado y ascendieron hasta que una estuvo a la altura del pecho de Kaze y la otra a la altura del pecho de Ace. Entonces ambos extremos se dirigieron con gran velocidad hasta cada uno hasta quedar al descubierto de que se trataba de la misma cadena la que les había atravesado a los dos, uniéndolos.

Todo volvió a la normalidad. Ya se podían mover y la cadena había desaparecido.

—¡Tía! —dijo Kaze—. ¿¡Qué ha hecho!?

—Su alma no podía permanecer en el reino de los vivos así que, mediante este conjuro, he unido tanto tu alma como la suya. Ambos podréis vivir con normalidad salvo por una condición: si él o tú morís, la cadena que une vuestras almas arrastrará a la del otro. Dicho en otras palabras: moriréis los dos.

Kaze y Ace se miraron horrorizados. Ya nada iba a ser igual.

* * *

**Gracias por interesarte en mi FF ^^**

**Si quieres ver las imágenes de mis personajes, busca en deviantart por Begocentric.**

**¡Gracias!**


	2. Episodio dos

**~EPISODIO DOS~**

**"Ame-no-nuboko"**

Era increíble todo lo que había pasado en menos de medio día. Además, resultaba jocoso pues ni Ace ni Kaze tenían una idea clara de lo que estaba pasando, aunque al menos, el chico había sido testigo de las palabras de Tori.

La bruja les condujo hasta la mesa de la cocina y ordenó a Kaze que cocinase algo.

—Así que... —comenzó a decir Ace mientras se sentaba. Tori aún estaba asimilando que él accediese a entrar en la casa de nuevo—. ¿Usted es una bruja?

—¿No te ha servido que te resucitase y que te hechizase hace menos de veinte minutos? —cuestionó la anciana con desdén.

Se oía de fondo el ruido de los fogones mientras Kaze cocinaba lo que acababa de comprar.

—No sé mucho más de usted a parte de lo que me ha contado —reconoció—. De hecho, ni siquiera sé exactamente por qué me ha traído. Solo me ha dicho que hastenido un sueño con Ame-no-nuboko (la cual es imposible que exista) y que me necesita para encontrarla.

—Al menos te has enterado del algo —susurró Tori aliviada.

—¿Y ella quién es? —dijo mirando a Kaze, que no estaba pendiente de la conversación.

—Ella es mi sobrina y no tiene nada que ver en esto —dijo para no desviar el tema—. O al menos no tenía nada que ver —admitió—. La verdad es que no era mi intención subordinarla a tu incompetente alma, pero no había otro remedio.

—¿Qué quiere de mí? —preguntó, esta vez más serio.

—Ame-no-nuboko no es tan solo un arma mitológica o, como dirías tú, inexistente, pues está guardada en un recóndito lugar. Bajo tierra, bajo el mar, en los cielos, nadie lo sabe. Pero de lo que estoy segura es de que existe. No hay duda.

—¿Y eso como lo sabe? —preguntó Ace.

—Nunca sueño con cosas que no existen. Y hay algo más, yo no soy la única que ha tenido el sueño que he tenido yo hoy —dijo con una mueca bastante siniestra—. No soy la única bruja del archipiélago y, muchas veces, las que hemos aprendido magia del mismo maestro, tendemos a soñar las mismas cosas.

—Me asombra el poco sentido que tiene lo que acaba de decir —comentó Ace.

—¡Cállate niño! ¡En la magia todo tiene sentido! —chilló enfurecida—. Al caso. Si como he dicho, no soy la única que ha soñado contigo y la alabarda, podría haber más de una persona que anhele el Ame-no-nuboko.

—Pero bueno, ¿qué tiene esa dichosa lanza de especial? —preguntó Ace, indignado ante las pocas respuestas que Tori le daba.

Kaze sirvió la comida con un rubor bastante vistoso y se sentó junto a su tía, sin decir ni una palabra, mirando a su plato pero sin probar bocado.

—Lo que tiene de especial la alabarda es que puede conceder un deseo a todo aquel que la toque. Pero eso no es nada comparado con su verdadero poder, porque lo que esconde la lanza es bien simple: si pudo crear el mundo, puede destruirlo.

Ace no dijo nada. Estaba comiendo como alguien que no probaba bocado desde hace un mes entero.

—¡Escuchame cuando te hablo! —gritó Tori histérica.

—Mmpff... —decía el aludido con la boca llena de comida y asintiendo.

Tori suspiró y miró a su sobrina.

—¿Y tú por qué estás tan roja? ¿estás enferma? —le preguntó.

Kaze negó con la cabeza.

—¿No será... Que te gusta este chico? —dijo algo menos rígida que antes.

—¿Q-qué? N-no, no es verdad, qué va... —dijo en un hilo de voz y aún más roja que de costumbre.

—Siento no resultarte agradable —dijo él indiferente cuando consiguió tragar.

—Con esa manera de comer no le resultarás agradable a nadie —contestó Tori.

—Más —pidió Ace, dándole el plato a Kaze.

—¡De eso nada! ¡Ya has comido suficiente! —le gritó Tori, dándole in bastonazo en la cabeza.

—Si vuelve a darme con esa cosa no seré responsable de mis actos, señora —advirtió él molesto, con las manos en la cabeza.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Quemarme la casa? Tus poderes no son nada comparados con lo que podría hacerte yo —contraatacó Tori—. Además, no serías el primero con habilidades del diablo con el que me enfrento, te lo advierto.

Kaze se movió nerviosa en su sitio y se levantó a lavar los platos sucios de la mesa.

—Entonces... ¿estás dispuesto a acompañarme para buscar el Ame-no-nuboko? —quiso saber la bruja, que se había relajado después de ver lo poco cómoda que se encontraba su sobrina en aquella situación.

En el fondo comprendía lo que le pasaba: no le había explicado detenidamente lo que estaba pasando y encima le había hechizado sin avisar.

Pero la joven estaba tan acostumbrada a este tipo de actitud por parte de su tía que a veces ya ni se inmutaba.

Ace quedó unos segundos pensativo.

—¿Y qué gano yo yendo con usted? ¿Un deseo de un cachibache del cual sigo cuestionándome su existencia? —preguntó irónico—. Yo solo quiero acabar con esto lo antes posible. Solo quiero que me prometa que, cuando acabemos, me dejará ir a donde yo quiera.

—Solo si sigues con vida, muchacho arrogante —le contestó Tori misteriosamente.

Ace sonrío de forma pícara y se dieron la mano para sellar el trato.

—Pero tía... ¿se va? —preguntó de repente Kaze—. ¿Me va a dejar sola?

—No hay más remedio, querida, no puedo permitir que te hagan daño —contestó sin darle demasiada importancia.

—Y... ¿y qué voy a hacer yo aquí? Estaré sola, no...

—No puedes venir, lo siento —le contestó Tori tajante.

Kaze se quedó inmóvil, con la mirada perdida y los ojos apunto de estallar en lágrimas.

A Ace, que intentaba evitar el conflicto tía-sobrina, le surgió una duda.

—¿Y a dónde vamos a ir?

—Eso no lo sé —contestó Tori—. Dentro de poco lo sabremos. Tengo un barco.

—¿Usted? ¿Un barco? Me muero por saber de qué barco se trata.

—Ve a recoger tus accesorios de marinerito —le aconsejó la anciana—. Nos vamos a ir en un periquete.

Tori fue al desván a recoger sus cosas antes de marcharse mientras Ace subía al cuarto de arriba y se colocaba sus pertenencias.

Cuando volvieron, Kaze seguía donde la habían dejado pero esta vez sus lágrimas eran perfectamente visibles.

—Adios, cariño. Cuida bien la casa —le dijo Tori.

—¿Cuándo volverás? —preguntó ella.

—No lo sé.

—¿En una semana?

—No creo.

—¿En un mes?

—Lo dudo.

Ace comenzó a impacientarse.

—¿En medio año?

—Escucha niña, cuanto antes nos vayamos, antes llegará tu tía —dijo Ace.

—Adiós tía, cuídese —dijo Kaze, mirando al suelo.

Tori movió un poco la cabeza y salió por el umbral de la puerta.

Llevó a Ace hasta el lado contrario de la montaña, donde se podía visualizar la preciosa playa a la que estaban a punto de llegar si continuaban caminando.

Allí, a lo lejos, se veía el barco de Tori.

Era más grande de lo que Ace había pensado, pues él no se imaginaba que una viejecilla pudiese poseer un barco así.

Era de madera. La cubierta estaba despejada y se veía una pequeña estructura en medio. En la popa había algunos bancos y mesitas colocadas en plan terracita, lo que suscitaba pensar que Tori podía haber pasado allí alguna tarde leyendo libros con algún conocido o visita.

—Oiga, no sabía que usted supiese manejar un barco así —comentó Ace sin ánimo de ofensa.

—No es muy difícil. Hace mucho que no lo uso para viajes largos. Normalmente voy cuando quiero ir a otra isla porque en esta no hay las cosas que necesito, así es la vida. El único inconveniente es que, aunque no sea muy grande, es muy vistoso y lo tengo que amarrar en puertos bastante alejados de la población —dijo melancólica.

Cuando estuvieron en el barco, Tori le enseñó el interior a su nuevo camarada.

Cuando estrabas a la esctructura central, te encontrabas con un pasillo que daba a a dos puertas. Una de ellas era la entrada a la cocina y la otra te llevaba al piso de abajo, donde había dos habitaciones y un baño.

En cada habitación había dos literas.

—¿Por qué hay tantas camas? —quiso saber Ace.

—No siempre he vivido en una casa —le contestó molesta—. Tengo por lo menos cuarenta años más que tú, he vivido en todos lados.

Ace comenzó a sumar mentalmente.

—¿Tiene usted más de... cien años? —preguntó sin saber si había multiplicado bien.

—Ojalá siguiese con cien años —admitió—. Fue el mejor siglo de mi vida... Oye, prepárate. Vamos a zarpar.

—¿En qué dirección? —preguntó Ace.

—Eso no importa, por ahora debemos salir de la playa.

Tori subió a la cubierta y miró el paisaje de la isla. De pronto, se sobresaltó.

—¡Niña! ¡¿No te he dicho que te quedes en casa!?

—Sí que me lo ha dicho, tía —dijo Kaze desde la playa—, pero es que...

Tori le miró aburrida.

—Anda, sube.

Y Kaze abrió muchos los ojos y sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió y subió.

Tori les dijo que se preparasen, que en menos de cinco minutos el barco estaría listo para zarpar y que les diría cómo iban a calcular a dónde se dirigían.

De repente, el barco comenzó a moverse y sin comerlo ni beberlo, un viento la mar de fuerte sopló, llevándose una de las sillas de la popa al mar.

Ace se agarró al mástil para no salir volando. En cambio, Kaze, a pesar de que a algo tan semejante como ella el viento le habría llevado volando incluso más lejos que la pobre silla, no se movía ni un solo milímetro.

Ace le miró asombrado. ¿Tenía ya practica?

Cuando el viento paró de soplar se acercó a ella.

—Oye —le dijo—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Kaze se giró sorprendida hacia él y se ruborizó.

—Y-yo... ¡Kaze! —dijo rápidamente.

—Ahá... ¿No eres muy pequeña para venir? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Tengo dieciocho... —reconoció avergonzada.

—¡Vaya! Pensé que tenías por lo menos cinco menos —admitió Ace. Kaze le miró abochornada—. No me mires así, es que... eres un poco pequeña. De estatura, digo.

Tori apareció por la cubierta también y vio la cara de Kaze: toda roja y llena de vergüenza. De hecho, estaba tan colorada que resultaba difícil identificar cuando finalizaba su rostro y empezaba su cabello.

—Critatura, ¿qué le has hecho a mi niña? —preguntó Tori desesperada.

—¿Q-que? ¿Yo? —dijo Ace—. ¡Yo no le he hecho nada!

—¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? —le preguntó Tori.

Ambos se introdujeron en la estructura y después se sentaron al rededor de la mesa de la diminuta cocina.

—Ella es una niña —dijo Tori para empezar la conversación.

—Me dijo que tenía dieciocho años, no es una niñ...

—Da igual la edad —le interrumpió la bruja—. Escucha... Ella es como tú. Y no me refiero a la personalidad o al aspecto. Me refiero a que tiene... No puedo decirlo.

—¿Me ha traído aquí ara decirme que hay algo que no puede decirme? —preguntó incrédulo.

—No. Bueno... sí. Escucha...

Pero Ace se había caído dormido en la mesa.

—Será posible... —susurró Tori y comenzó a zarandear a Ace poniendo sus manos en sus hombros hasta que se despertó—. Kaze tiende a exagerar sus sentimientos ante todo lo que le pasa porque de pequeña no expresó ni uno solo. Su padre abandonó a su madre cuando ella ni siquiera había nacido y su madre murió cuando dio a luz. Yo me ocupé de ella hasta ahora y debido a... unas complicaciones no le dejo salir de casa. Sería muy peligroso que pasase miedo, dolor, tristeza o incluso alegría desmesurada por cualquier cosa.

—No lo entiendo —reconoció Ace—. ¿Qué pasaría entonces?

—¡Ocúpate de que no pase y estará todo en orden! ¡Ah! ¡Y ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima! —le dijo Tori mientras se levantaba de la silla.

—Disculpe pero yo no iba a... —pero Tori ya se había ido.

Ace se quedó pensativo hasta que la bruja volvió a donde él estaba.

—¡Eh! ¿A qué esperas? ¡Ven! —le ordenó.

Y ambos volvieron a la cubierta.


	3. Episodio tres

**~EPISODIO TRES~**

**"La isla Burunetto"**

Tori ordenó a Ace y a Kaze que se sentaran en los bancos que había en la popa del barco.

Ella se incorporó junto a ellos y con un movimiento de su bastón hizo aparecer el mismo libro que había utilizado para devolverle la vida al pirata.

—Si resulta que mi sueño era realmente una premonición, cuando pongas la mano aquí... el libro nos dirá a dónde debemos ir —dijo Tori pasando hojas para encontrar la que ella quería.

—¿Así de fácil? ¿Sin cartas de navegación ni nada? —preguntó Ace con desconfianza.

—No es así de fácil. Verás... El libro solo nos dice a dónde debemos ir en un plazo corto de tiempo. Es decir, es la isla a la que debemos ir ahora. Cuando estemos allí, nos dirá la siguiente. Así de forma continua —explicó.

—¿Y cómo sabremos cuál es la isla donde está el Ame-no... la cosa esa? —preguntó Kaze.

—Simplemente lo sabré —le dijo Tori con mirada inquisitoria—. Podremos aprovechar y reponer provisiones.

—¿Quiere eso decir que seremos como una tripulación pirata? —preguntó Ace de forma irónica.

—P-p-p-p... ¿¡Pirata!? —gritó Kaze asustada—. N... No somos piratas. ¿Tía?

Tori le miró.

—No, no lo somos —le respondió y su sobrina se tranquilizó.

—Pero yo soy pirata y vosotras estáis conmigo en el mismo barco, lo que os convierte en piratas —argumentó Ace.

—¡Yo no soy pirata! —saltó Kaze.

—Vale, vale, tranquila —le dijo Ace, sorprendido por su reacción—. Pero antes, usted me ha dicho que existía la posibilidad de que no llegase vivo a conseguir ver el Ame-no-nuboko, lo que significa que tendremos que enfrentarnos a peligros —comentó Ace, mirando a la bruja.

—Así es —dijo esta.

—Y entre esos peligros existen personas que estén dispuestas a matarnos para conseguir la alabarda, ¿no es cierto? usted dijo que no era la única que había tenido la visión —Ace cada vez se ponía más misterioso.

—Buena deducción —reconoció Tori, que seguía con su libro, pasando más y más páginas.

—Y para conseguir lo que queremos tendremos que pasar por encima de esas personas. Matarlas. Asesinarlas —a Kaze le dio un vuelco el corazón al oír esas palabras.

—Puede —admitió la bruja.

—Entonces... vamos en un barco en busca de un tesoro, de isla en isla y tendremos que acabar con la vida de personas para conseguir nuestro objetivo, sin mencionar que no sabemos lo que nos depara ni si acabaremos vivos, entregando nuestra existencia al azar... Eso es la definición de pirata, así que, por lo tanto, somos piratas.

—No lo somos. No tenemos bandera y solo somos tres. Además —musitó Kaze—, yo no estoy dispuesta a matar a nadie.

—Pues ya puedes ir haciendo un diseño bonito, pequeña, porque vas a tener que ir acostumbrándote —le dijo Ace divertido.

—Los piratas son groseros, maleducados, ladrones, guarros... —enumeraba Kaze—. Y llevan tatuajes.

—¿Cómo este? —dijo Ace señalando su espalda.

—Ahí no llevas nada —dijo Kaze.

—¿Pero qué...?

—Se te debió ir con la herida enorme que te hicieron, cabeza de alcornoque —dijo Tori, que ya había encontrado la página—. Venga, pon la mano.

Ace, aún triste por la pérdida de su tatuaje, miró la hoja en blanco que había delante de él.

—Aquí no hay nada —dijo.

—¡Que pongas la mano te digo! —gritó la anciana.

Ace puso la mano sobre la hoja en blanco y esta comenzó a iluminarse. Cuando su brillo desapareció, había un dibujo en ella.

—La isla Burunetto —dijo Tori un poco desilusionada—. Pensaba que nos llevaría más lejos —reconoció dolida.

—¿Dónde está la isla Burunetto? —quiso saber Ace—. Es la primera vez que la oigo... Debemos estar muy lejos de donde solía navegar.

—La isla Burunetto está a menos de una semana de aquí —dijo Tori.

—¿Y no puede hacer magia o algo para llegar antes? —preguntó el chico.

—¡No se puede alterar el resultado del libro! —gritó indignada Tori—. El libro calcula el trayecto, pero tiene que ver con los días, la velocidad... ¡todo! Tendrás que aprender que la magia tiene sus normas, ¡pazguato!

—Este viaje va a ser muy largo —dijo.

El sol, poco a poco, se fue poniendo, creando una puesta de sol preciosa. Tori le dijo a Ace que podría dormir solo en una de las habitaciones y que ella dormiría con Kaze. También enseñó a ambos jóvenes que había una habitación al lado del cuarto de las provisiones y que estaba situada bajo sus cuartos. Les había prohibido la entrada, pues esa habitación tenía la misma importancia que el desván de su casa, aunque Tori no solía frecuentar ese lugar tampoco pues estaba demasiado ocupada navegando y dirigiendo el barco hasta el próximo destino.

A Kaze, sin embargo, le gustaba estar en la cocina y se encargaba de cocinar el desayuno, la comida y la cena y Ace pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo aburrido o durmiendo en su habitación, preguntándose cómo había llegado hasta allí.

Pasaron algunos días y las provisiones se iban acabando.

Tori culpaba a Ace porque comía demasiado y Ace se quejaba porque, como él decía, tenía derecho a comer cuanto quisiese porque estaba allí por parte en contra de su voluntad.

—¡Tierra a la vista! —dijo Tori de forma muy piratesca—. Sin duda es Burunetto. Dejaremos el barco por la parte menos habitada y así podremos salir todos a mover un poco las piernas.

Burunetto era una isla preciosa y muy frondosa. Se podía ver las casas al borde de la playa y no tenía mala pinta.

Cuando echaron en ancla y bajaron, vieron que hacía un día estupendo.

Caminaron un poco hasta la ciudad.

—Tía, ¿llevas dinero? —le preguntó Kaze.

—Sí. Ocúpate tú de las provisiones, yo voy a visitar a un viejo amigo.

—Oye, si me dejáis solo, me iré —dijo Ace molesto.

—¡Pues ve con la niña, alelado! —le dijo Tori de mal humor.

Kaze ya se había ido así que Ace tuvo que aligerar su paso para alcanzarla.

Cuando la chica se dio cuenta de que tenía acompañante, se ruborizó.

—Así que... los piratas son horribles —comentó Ace de forma burlona.

—Sí —dijo ella sin dudarlo.

—¿Sabes? Hay gente que lleva tatuajes y que no son piratas —dijo Ace—. ¿Nunca te has hecho uno?

—Nunca. Nunca de los jamases —respondió rápidamente—. No llevo ninguno en ninguna parte del cuerpo —se apresuró a decir.

—Entonces... ¿tienes uno? —dijo Ace y Kaze se puso aún más blanca de lo que era.

—¿Cómo...? ¿Lo has...? ¡No! —dijo de nuevo y comenzó a andar más deprisa.

—¿Dónde lo tienes? ¿En un brazo? ¿En una pierna? —comenzó a preguntar Ace—. Por eso llevas esa ropa que te tapa todo el cuerpo, ¡para que tu tía no se entere! ¡Eh! ¡No corras tanto!

Kaze de repente se detuvo y llevó su mano a su abdomen.

—Ah... —dijo de pronto, con los ojos muy cerrados y con dolor.

—¿Lo llevas ahí? —dijo Ace cuando le alcanzó.

—N-no... —el dolor desapareció—. O-oye. ¿Sabes dónde están las tiendas? —dijo para cambiar de tema.

—No. Vamos a buscarlas.

Comenzaron a andar de nuevo entre toda la multitud de la zona. Había bastante gente andando por la calle y se habían comenzado a ver puestos de gente vendiendo todo tipo de artilugios. No parecía ser un sitio malo, de hecho, no habían visto a nadie con mala pinta o mal carácter, aunque algunos evitaban a Ace porque no había que ser muy espabilado para darse cuenta de que tenía pinta de ser pirata.

Pero de pronto...

—¡Tú! —gritó alguien a lo lejos entre la multitud. Se comenzó a formar un corro con gente que estaba siendo espectadora de un hecho (al parecer) fuera de lugar—. ¿¡No te dije que te fueses de aquí!?

—¡No tienes derecho a decirme dónde no puedo estar, vejestorio! —dijo una voz femenina.

Kaze, intuitivamente, se vinculó en la multitud hasta estar en primera fila, perdiendo todo tipo de contacto con su compañero, que apareció unos segundos más tarde tras ella.

—¡Es la cuarta vez que te pesco robando, pirata! —dijo el hombre que sujetaba a la chica fuertemente de la muñeca.

La joven tenía el pelo castaño oscuro, ojos verde esmeralda y la piel morena. Además, vestía algo provocadora para parecer tan joven. El hombre que le sujetaba parecía estar harto de ella.

—¡Cretino! ¡No me toques! ¡Socorro! —gritó la chica—. ¡Este hombre intenta hacerme daño!

—¡Embustera! —gritó una mujer de la multitud.

—¡Sí, sabemos quién eres! —dijo otro hombre.

—Te dejé escapar la primera vez que te vi. La segunda prometí no volver a cometer el mismo error. La tercera conseguiste huir pero hoy... ¡Ja, ja, ja! —rió el hombre—. ¡Hoy no te escapas!

Y tiró a la chica al suelo.

—¡Voy a llamar a la Marina! —dijo el hombre—. ¡No me darán mucho por tu cabeza pero al menos me quitaré un problema de encima!

—¿Qué le harán los de la Marina? —le preguntó Kaze a Ace.

—Sentenciarla a muerte, supongo —dijo sin mucho interés.

—¡No! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! —le dijo Kaze rápidamente.

—No podemos hacer nada para salvarla sin que nos quieran perseguir también a nosotros —le dijo Ace, sin entender el valor que tenía la pirata para ella.

—¡Qué hagas algo! —le dijo Kaze.

Entonces Ace miró a Kaze y vio que ella le observaba con una mirada especial, clavando sus enormes ojos negros en los suyos. No le podía decir que no mientras le mirase con cara de cachorrito abandonado.

Bufó.

—Vale, pero deja de poner esa cara —le dijo Ace.

Entonces, el chico se metió dentro del círculo humano.

—¡Dejadla en paz! —gritó dramático.

—¿Y quién eres tú? —preguntó el hombre.

—¿Que quién soy? —cuestionó ofendido—. ¡Soy Ace Puño de Fuego!

Algunas personas suspiraron entre asombro y temor.

—¡Ace Puño de Fuego! ¡El pirata!

—Pues... ¡La Marina os llevará a los dos! —dijo a la defensiva.

Pero las llamas que salían desde la espalda de Ace hicieron que todos saliesen huyendo, incluso Kaze se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos, aterrorizada por el suceso.

La chica se levantó del suelo y se sacudió.

—No necesitaba tu ayuda —dijo molesta.

Kaze se acercó a ella.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿De qué vais? —gritó de repente—. ¡No quiero almas caritativas!

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —cuestionó Ace—. Solo te ha preguntado.

—¡Tú, piratucho! —gritó—. ¡Me has hecho parecer débil! Podía arreglármelas yo sola.

—Vámonos —dijo Ace—. Creo que ya hemos hecho más de lo que debíamos...

—Estás herida —le dijo Kaze, mirando sus piernas—. Ven, si quieres te las curo.

—No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? —le dijo ella—. ¿Por qué te empeñas?

—Porque si yo hubiese estado en tu lugar me hubiera gustado que hiciesen lo mismo por mí —reconoció la pelirroja con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

La pirata no dijo nada.

—Eres demasiado tierna —comentó tras unos segundos—. Resulta vomitivo, pero acepto tu ayuda a regañadientes.

Kaze invitó a la chica hasta el barco, pero ella no quiso subir, así que la chica cogió un botiquín y lo bajó para curarle los rasguños que se había hecho al ser empujada al suelo.

—¿Por qué querían llevarte a la Marina? —le preguntó Ace mientras la chica se quejaba porque le escocían las heridas.

—Digamos que no tengo buenas amistades por allí... —reconoció—. ¿De dónde sois? Porque no me suenan vuestras caras...

—Hemos llegado hoy —le dijo Kaze—. Solo pasábamos por el pueblo para comprar provisiones... Oye. No nos has dicho tu nombre. Yo soy Kaze. Él es Ace.

—Me llamo Emi, pero no intentéis cogerme cariño porque no quiero volver a veros. ¿Y vosotros qué? ¿Sois novios o algo?

—Qué va —dijo Ace sonrojado de manera muy ligera (al menos comparado con Kaze, que parecía un tomate).

—Pues por si te interesa, tengo veintitrés años y estoy soltera —le dijo de forma insinuante.

—No me interesa demasiado salir con mujeres mayores que yo —dijo Ace divertido.

—Oh, juraría que eras mayor... No importa —dijo al final—. De todas formas no eres mi tipo. Bueno, pues ya podéis largaros.

—Deberías intentar ser más amable con quienes te han salvado —le aconsejó Ace—. Ahora mismo estarías en el paredón. ¿Entiendes?

—No tengo nada que hacer con mi vida, vosotros solo habéis hecho que dure un poco más de lo que debiera —comentó con relamida indiferencia.

—No digas eso —le dijo Kaze—. Siempre puedes intentar hacer algo para cambiar las cosas.

—¡AHÍ ESTÁN! —gritó alguien desde el otro extremo de la playa.

A Kaze se le cayó el botiquín al suelo del susto y por instinto los tres empezaron a correr en dirección contraria.

—Son los de la Marina —dijo Emi mientras corría cual loca—. ¡No podremos correr en círculos mucho tiempo, recordad que esto es una playa! ¡Cuando diga, meteros isla a dentro!

Ace iba en cabeza, seguido por Emi y por último Kaze, que no estaba acostumbrada a correr y los marines le pisaban los talones.

—¡Guapa, como no corras más nos pondrás en peligro a todos! —gritó Emi.

Ace disminuyó su paso hasta que estuvo a la altura de Kaze, le agarró y se la subió a caballito.

—¡Ahora! —chilló Emi y los tres se metieron dentro de un frondoso bosque—. Creo que nos han perdido la pista —dijo al cabo de un rato—. Vaya, tu amiguita está colorada —le dijo a Ace al observar que Kaze estaba tumbada en el suelo con la cara roja, roja y tapándose parte de la cara con ambas manos (de la vergüenza).

—Le pasa mucho —le dijo Ace.

—Me temo que tendréis que ir a otra isla a buscar provisiones, en esta ya os tienen fichados —Emi hizo ademán de irse pero se giró para decir adiós—. Oye —saltó de repente—. ¿Dónde está la pelirroja?

—¿Pequeña? —preguntó Ace, volviendo su cabeza hacia donde Kaze estaba antes: ahora ya no había nada.

Se escuchó un chillido a lo lejos.


	4. Episodio cuatro

**~EPISODIO CUATRO~**

**"La profecía"**

Ace y Emi se encontraban totalmente confusos ante la repentina e inesperada desaparición de su compañera. Ademas, el grito que acababa de pegar era obviamente suyo.

Ace recordó las palabras de Tori. El sabía que Kaze no debía ser expuesta a emociones fuertes, pero... ¿Qué había más fuerte que un secuestro? Y eso sin tener en cuenta las intenciones del secuestrador.

—¿De dónde viene el grito? —preguntó Ace con una mezcla entre preocupación e ira.

—No lo sé —reconoció Emi—. Oye guapo, lo siento pero esta situación me da mal royo. Yo me las piro...

Ace agarro a Emi del brazo justo cuando esta se iba.

—Ella lo habría hecho por ti.

—No pienso ayudarte, salva a tu novia tu sólito —le dijo intimidante.

Pero Emi se quedo inmovil durante unos segundos y las palabras de Kaze le vinieron a la cabeza.

"Si yo hubiese estado en tu lugar me hubiese gustado que me ayudasen", y tras eso, se imaginó a la niña sonriendo y un malestar profundo surgió de su pecho.

—Está bien, te ayudaré... ¡Pero no me pidas nada mas!

Otro grito, esta vez más lejano, provenía del noroeste del bosque. Los dos se miraron, asintieron y corrieron hacia ese lugar.

Si alguien no conocía el bosque (como era el caso de Ace), este le debería parecer totalmente igual. Cada árbol, cada piedra, parecía repetirse todo el rato.

—¿Seguro que no estamos dando vueltas? —preguntó Ace.

—¡Shhh! Calladito estás más guapo.

Poco a poco parecía que la cantidad de árboles disminuía y, a lo lejos, se dislumbraba una pequeña casita de madera con humo que salía de su chimenea.

—¿Crees que estará allí? —preguntó Ace.

—Al menos sabemos que no se trata de la Marina... Aunque con esa carita de niña buena que tienen le habrían soltado nada mas cogerla.

Se acercaron a la casa y miraron por las ventanas, pero estaba todo oscuro.

—Sale humo de la chimenea, es imposible que no haya nadie —dijo Emi, que miró a Ace—. ¿¡PERO CÓMO SE PUEDE HABER QUEDADO DORMIDO DE PIE!?

Ace se despertó tras el chillido de su compañera.

—¿Eh? —dijo—. ¡Mira! ¡Una puerta trasera! ¡Y está abierta!

Ambos se metieron por la puerta y se encontraron con unas escaleras que llevaban a una especie de bodega.

Cuando llegaron, Ace se dio una sorpresa.

Tori, Kaze y un señor vestido de forma muy extravagante estaban sentados allí.

—¿Tori? —dijo Ace incrédulo.

—¿Quiénes son? —preguntó Emi.

—¿Quién eres tú? —le preguntó Tori.

—Oye, vieja, he preguntado yo primero.

—¡De vieja nada, insensata! ¡Será arrogante la mocosa...!

—Son tal para cual, ¿no te parece? —le dijo Kaze a Ace, que seguía sin entender nada.

—¿Pero qué hacéis aquí?

—Ya os dije que iba a visitar a un amigo.

—¿Pero por qué has gritado tanto? —Iré pregunto Emi a Kaze.

—¡Es que me han dicho que había chocolatinas para comer y me encantan las chocolatinas! —dijo eufórica—. Pero ya se han acabado...

—Pensábamos que te habían secuestrado —le dijo Ace, que parecía mas tranquilo.

—Pero al final... Has venido, ¿no? —le preguntó Kaze a Emi, que miro hacia otro lado.

—Sí... Pero eso no quiere decir que haya cambiado de idea con lo de daros las gracias.

—Sentaos, tengo que deciros una cosa —dijo Tori.

Ace tomó asiento.

—Tú también —le dijo la bruja a Emi que, sorprendida, también se sentó.

—Tori y yo hemos estado dialogando sobre su sueño que, como ya me ha comentado, sabéis que es premonitorio... Supongo que también os habrá hablado sobre la profecía y que podría no haber sido la única que ha tenido el sueño... —dijo aquel extraño personaje—. Pues bien, resulta que en efecto, no lo ha sido. Yo también tuve ese sueño pero mis ambiciones son otras y no le di demasiada importancia... Pero da la casualidad de que Midori, la bruja mas poderosa de este archipiélago, también lo tuvo. Me llegó la noticia por parte de unos contactos hace dos o tres días.

—¿Has dicho profecía? —preguntó Kaze sorprendida.

—Calla niña, deja que hable —le pidió su tía—. Midori tiene, en definitiva, las peores manos en las que podría caer el Ame-no-nuboko. Y de hecho, lo desea. Pero es ya anciana y ha pasado por muchos problemas así que no tiene casi fuerzas como para emprender el viaje por su cuenta, por lo que hemos supuesto que hará lo que sea y persuadirá a quien quiera para que el Ame-no-nuboko caiga en sus manos.

—A mi no me sorprendería ni lo mas mínimo que imnotizase a piratas o a asesinos para llegar hasta vosotros.

—¿Por qué hasta nosotros? —preguntó Kaze.

—Porque tenemos el modo de llegar —le respondió su tía—. Solo necesitamos el libro y al chico.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber Ace, quemado.

—Ya lo hemos dicho, es una profecía —explicó el hombre—. Se sabía que un pirata sería quien llegase hasta el arma pero no se sabia quién...

—Cuando das la vida por otra persona por amor, da igual a todas las que hayas matado. Tu alma se sana. Se purifica. Supongo que eras el pirata con el alma más pura que había por la zona y que llevaba menos de un día sin vida —explico Tori—. Pero salias en el sueño, así que ya no puede ser otra persona. Solo yo o una persona con el alma pura puede tocar el libro.

—¿Y qué hay de Kaze? Seguro que nunca ha roto un plato, su alma tenia que ser mas pura que la mía... —dijo Ace. Kaze miro al suelo y se estremeció. Quizás ella noe stuviera de acuerdo—. Además, si no lo es ¿no están nuestras almas unidas? ¿Y cómo sabes que di la vida por alguien?

—Tú sigues siendo dueño legítimo de tu alma. Y en cuanto a la seguna pregunta: yo lo sé todo.

—Pero en cambio no sabias quién era yo —dijo Emi, que no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

—Niña, ¡no me contradigas!

—Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Kaze con la mirada perdida.

—Seguiremos con nuestro viaje. Aún no tenemos la certeza de que alguien vaya a perseguirnos. Emi, tú te vienes con nosotros.

—¿Cómo es que ahora sabe mi nombre?

—Yo lo sé todo —respondió con una sonrisa.

—¿Y si te digo que no quiero ir? —preguntó de forma desafiante—. Tengo más cosas que hacer, ¿sabes?

—Te diré que no vengas y que te quedes aquí ejerciendo tu vida de pirata terrestre. En menos de una semana estarás entre rejas si aún no te han ejecutado.

Emi y Tori se miraron durante unos instantes.

—Está bien. Pero voy porque yo quiero, no porque usted me lo pida. Y exijo que me expliquéis toda esta historieta que tenéis montada. Ah, y tengo que coger ropa, y decirle a mi familia que me voy...

—¿Qué les dirás? —preguntó Kaze.

—Que me voy con unos desconocidos —dijo—. ¡Era broma! —gritó—. Hace años que no les veo.

—Yo te contaré la historia —le dijo Tori—. Pero te lo advierto, en mi barco no admito que nadie hable con malas lenguas.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora ella también viene? —preguntó Ace, algo indignado.

—Te quejarás, vas a estar rodeado de mujeres —le dijo Tori, divertida.

—¿Qué? ¿Solo somos nosotros cuatro? —preguntó Emi—. ¿Qué clase de tripulación pirata es esta?

—¡Que no somos piratas! —gritó Kaze, abochornada.

—La mitad de los que estamos lo somos, pequeña así que no niegues el destino —le dijo Ace dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.

—¡Qué te digo que no! —gritó ruborizada.

—Creo que yo ya no pinto nada aquí —le dijo el hombre a Tori—. Ha sido un placer volver a verte, querida. ¿Volverás a visitarme? Adoro tus visitas.

—¡Oh, Radian, harás que me sonroje! —le dijo sonriente la bruja.

Esa fue la primera vez que Ace vio sonreír a Tori.

Salieron de la caseta y recorrieron el bosque de camino al barco.

—Habrás comprado lo que te mande, ¿no? —le preguntó la anciana a su sobrina.

—Eh... No... —le dijo ella arrepentida.

—¡Papanatas! ¡No servís ninguno de los dos para nada! —les dijo Tori—. Espero que la del escote sepa arreglárselas mejor.

—¡Perdona, bruja, pero yo llevo todo el escote que quiera! —le gritó Emi ofendida.

—Id llendo vosotros, yo iré al pueblo a hacer lo que deberíais haber hecho vosotros —dijo Tori, que desapareció por el camino contrario—. Y también me pasaré por tu casa a coger tu ropa.

—¿Sabes dónde vivo? —le preguntó Emi a Tori.

—Ya es la tercera vez que te lo digo, muchacha. Yo lo sé todo.

Cuando llegaron a visualizar el barco, se percataron de que había decenas de hombres de la marina esperándoles allí.

—Maldición —dijo Emi—. No tengo armas... ¿Qué hacemos?

—Yo me encargo —dijo Ace, haciendo que su mano se prendiera en llamas.

—Quemarás el barco —le dijo Emi—. Lo mejor es cuerpo a cuerpo.

Kaze no decía nada. Se sentía algo marginada.

Emi miró a su alrededor y vio un viejo ancla que había apoyado contra una palmera. No era muy grande así que pudo cogerlo sin dificultad.

—Venga, vamos.

—¿De vedad piensas ir con eso? —le preguntó Ace.

—¿Alguna sugerencia, genio? —le cuestionó la pirata, molesta.

Ace no dijo nada mas y los dos corrieron hacia el barco mientras Kaze se tomaba su tiempo y caminaba hacia el con la calma.

Los de la marina no iban especialmente armados. Algunos llevaban espadas pero la mayoría solo habían ido por curiosidad. Había treinta o cuarenta hombres por lo menos pero fueron capaces de derrotarlos a todos sin excesiva dificultad.

Kaze llegó hasta el barco después de su agradable paseo por la playa.

—¡OH, DIOS MIO! —dijo Emi—. ¡ESTE ES EL MEJOR ARMA CON LA QUE HE LUCHADO EN TODA MI VIDA! —gritó.

—¿Estás de broma? Es un ancla —dijo Ace.

—¡Me da igual! ¡Es absolutamente perfecto!

—¿No crees que ahora que has arreado a tantos hombres tu alma ahora sera impura? —pregunto Kaze.

Ace se quedó pensativo y Tori llegó y vio el panorama: docenas de marines tirados en la arena. Parecían tomar el sol.

—No preguntaré —dijo Tori.

—Mejor —le contesto Emi.

—Dejaré tu ropa abajo y estas bolsas en el almacén del barco... ¡Y NO QUIERO QUE LAS TOQUES, GLOTÓN —dijo mirando a Ace.

—Tía, existe un problema —dijo Kaze—. ¿Qué pasa si el alma de Ace ya no es pura?

—Si las cosas van como yo pienso... Las impurezas del alma de Ace no irán a su mitad actual, si no a la que pertenece a mundo de los muertos. Pero no me hagáis mucho caso —les dijo Tori—. Son solo especulaciones mías —aclaró.

Tal y como había hecho hace menos de una semana con Ace, Tori le enseñó el barco a Emi.

—Este barco es muy soso, abuela. Debería decorar las velas, poner una bandera pirata o algo.

—Sabes que no somos piratas, niña engreída —le dijo la bruja—. Dormirás con Kaze y conmigo.

—No es justo, el chico de las pecas tiene una habitación para el solo —gruñó.

—Querida, sus ronquidos se escucharán donde quiera que te vayas a ir a dormir —le aseguró divertida.

Emi trago saliva.

—¿Dónde me habré metido? —susurró.

Cuando Tori y Emi subieron a cubierta, vieron la cantidad inhumana de gente que corría hacia la playa.

—¡Son ellos! ¡Apresadles!

Una avalancha de gente iba hacia ellos.

—¡Tía, tenemos que irnos! —comentó Kaze.

Tori elevó el ancla y el barco comenzó a moverse.

—¡Se escapan! ¡Disparad! —estalló un marine.

—¡De eso nada, nadie toca mi barco sin mi permiso! —grito Tori, que movió su bastón.

—¡Es una bruja! —chilló una mujer. Todos huyeron.

—¿Qué es lo que ha hecho? —quiso saber Ace.

—Nada, ¡solo les he metido miedo! —admitido la bruja.

— Tía, ¿por qué le ha pedido a Emi que venga con nosotros? —le preguntó Kaze.

—Es el destino —respondió ella—. Además, ya sabe demasiado sobre nosotros como para dejarla ir, ¿no creéis?

El sol se estaba poniendo de nuevo y Kaze hacia la cena en la cocina. Tori le ofreció su libro de hechizos a Ace.

—Venga, pon la mano, machote —le dijo.

Ace obedeció y, tras iluminarse, el libro dibujo otra isla.

—La isla Doroppu —dijo Emi—. Ahí siempre llueve... Aunque hoy a un mercader decir que llevaba mas de una semana sin hacerlo —aseguró convencida.

—Pues hemos tenido suerte —dijo Ace—. Si llueve no podre usar mis habilidades.

—Tu única habilidad es comer de forma desmesurada —susurró Tori.

Y así se embarcaron hacia su próximo destino.


	5. Episodio cinco

**~EPISODIO CINCO~**

**"La isla Doroppu"**

Emi se acababa de unir al grupo y ya estaba causando problemas.

Era demasiado orgullosa y terca como para reconocer que los problemas de convivencia en el barco se daban sólo por su culpa.

—¡Eres demasiado conformista! —le gritaba a Kaze—. ¡Comes y duermes demasiado! —le decía a Ace—. ¡Usted me tiene frita! —no hacía más que decirle a Tori.

—¡Niña! ¡Te voy a convertir en sapo como no te calles de una vez! ¡Pesada! —le gritaba Tori.

—¡Usted si que es pesada! —contestaba siempre Emi.

Kaze prefería huir de ella pues incluso mirarle a los ojos significaba meterse en la boca del lobo.

Aunque no todos los días era así. Cuando estaba de buen humor uno podía incluso bromear con ella.

Incluso Ace había llegado a reconocer que la mera presencia de Emi cuando tenía un mal día era de lo más insufrible, aunque tan solo había que ignorarla.

—No tienes derecho a gritarle a mi tía de esa manera —le dijo Kaze a Emi el cuarto día de viaje hacia Doroppu.

—¡Tengo tanto derecho como ella de insultarme a mí! —le contestó a la defensiva.

—¡Ella te ha acogido!

—¡YO NO SE LO HE PEDIDO!

—Por favor... ¡Callaros de una vez! ¡Por favor! —gritaba Ace, que intentaba descansar sobre la cubierta.

Ambas chicas se giraron simultáneamente hacia él y gritaron:

—¡DEJA DE DORMIR Y HAZ ALGO PRODUCTIVO!

Cuando visualizaron la isla Doroppu no se lo creían.

La estancia en el barco había comenzado a ser aburrida hasta el punto de querer tirarse por la borda y huir hasta el otro extremo del océano.

—¡Por fin! —gritó Ace cuando vio tierra firme.

—¡Que ganas tengo de salir! —dijo Kaze.

—Eh, eh, eh... ¡Esperad! —gritó Tori—. No podemos salir todos. Uno se tiene que quedar.

—¡Yo no! —gritaron los tres a la vez. Luegos e miraron entre ellos—. ¡Ella! —gritaron Ace y Kaze señalando a Emi.

—¡De eso nada! —gritaron Emi y Tori. También se asesinaron con la mirada.

—¿Y eso por qué, viejecilla? —cuestionó Emi—. Pues ahora quiero quedarme.

—¡No pienso dejar que esta criaja se quede sola en mi barco! —gritó Tori indignada—. Está bien... me quedaré yo... ¡Pero os quiero de vuelta por la tarde!

—Vale...

Tori echó el ancla en el puerto y se quedó mirando, sola, desolada, como los tres jóvenes salían a disfrutar de la isla a la que acababan de entrar.

Se notaba mucho que solía llover con desmesurada violencia por que todo era muy frondoso, pero aún así el cielo estaba totalmente despejado y el sol brillaba, invitando a tomarlo.

—¿Aquí vive alguien? —preguntó Kaze—. No parece haber ni rastro de población.

—Es una isla con clima extremo, pero sí que vive gente. Yo ya he estado aquí. —aseguró Emi con indiferencia.

Siguieron caminando hasta encontrar las primeras casas del lugar. Eran normales y corrientes, aunque tenían unos tejados muy pronunciados, seguramente para que el agua cayese con más facilidad al suelo.

Cuando llegaron al centro de la ciudad, Ace y Kaze quedaron sorprendidos. La verdad es que nunca se hubieran imaginado encontrar tantas tiendas y gente caminando por las calles. Además, como hacía sol, se veían muy contentos y radiantes.

—Cuantas cafeterías y restaurantes... —dijo Kaze.

—Podríamos comer en alguno —comentó Emi—. Si tenéis dinero, claro.

Kaze se sonrojó.

—No demasiado —reconoció.

—Yo tampoco —dijo Ace.

—Bueno, la verdad es que el dinero es lo de menos —dijo Emi levantando el dedo índice de su mano, como si comentase algo evidente.

—¿Pretendes entrar, comer y salir sin pagar? —cuestionó Kaze horrorizada.

Emi miró a Ace, aburrida.

—La chica es así —le explicó Ace.

—¿Y por qué no hacemos cualquier otra cosa? —Emi miró a su alrededor—. ¡Oh, cielos! —gritó de repente y se acercó con precaución a su compañera—. ¡Ese chico te está mirando!

—¿Quééééééé? —preguntó colorada.

—Sí, sí, sí —dijo rápidamente, señalando a un joven que había sentado en la terraza de un restaurante—. Venga, ve y dile algo... ¡Es un pivón!

—N-no... seguro que te está mirando a ti... D-de verdad... —dijo Kaze colorada, alejándose lentamente.

—¡No soy ciega! ¡De aquí no te mueves! —le dijo Emi—. ¿Qué problema tienes?

—Déjala, no va a poder —dijo rápidamente Ace—. Su problema es que no sabe hablar con chicos...

—¡Pero si no hace falta hablar con él! ¡Si le dejas que te sobe un poco ya es tuyo! ¡Pero tendrás que cambiarte toda esa ropa! ¡Tienes que enseñar más chicha! —gritó Emi.

La gente que pasaba al rededor estaba alucinada.

—No creo que sea muy buen tipo si solo quiere sobarla —observó Ace.

—¡No digas eso! ¡Cualquiera que quiera sobarla puede ser muy buen tipo! —dijo Emi, que agarraba a Kaze para que no se escapase—. ¡Tú incluído!

—¡Eso es mentira! —dijo ligeramente sonrojado—. Oye, déjale, ¿no ves que está más roja que un tomate?

—¡Venga, y le das un beso! —le dijo Emi a Kaze.

—¡Yo no me beso con chicos! —le dijo Kaze.

—¿Y con chicas? —preguntó Emi, que se lo estaba pasando bastante bien.

—¡AÚN MENOS! —gritó.

—¡Qué aburrida eres! ¡Yo a tu edad no era tan remilgada! —dijo la morena, que soltó a la pelirroja y cayó al suelo—. ¡Oh, una tienda de pendientes! ¿Creéis que debería hacerme uno? —y fue corriendo hasta el escaparate de la tienda.

—Maldigo el momento en el que me pediste que le ayudase —le dijo Ace a Kaze, que le ayudó a levantarse del suelo.

Dejaron a Emi a su bola y aprovecharon para huir de ella. Siguieron caminando hasta encontrarse en una gran plaza.

—¡Qué sitio tan bonito! —dijo Kaze asombrada.

De pronto, a un niño que había cerca se le escapó un globo.

Kaze se dio cuenta y se dispuso a cogerlo. Fue andando con rapidez hasta él, y sin darse cuenta se chocó con alguien.

Ese alguien, llevaba una capa que le cubría todo el cuerpo. Estaba desgastada y sucia. Además, llevaba un sombrero de copa que no pegaba nada con su atuendo.

—Disculpe —dijo Kaze—. No le había visto...

El hombre le ayudó a levantarse y ella le dio las gracias.

Ace apareció por detrás.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

De pronto, el hombre dio un paso hacia atrás.

—¡Eres tú! —gritó—. ¡Portgas D. Ace! ¡Sabía que vendrías a Doroppu! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

—¿Quién es este colgado? —le preguntó Ace a Kaze, que se encogió de hombros.

—¡NO SOY NINGÚN COLGADO! —gritó furioso—. ¡Soy Ningo el títere!

Entonces, Ningo agarró a Kaze y dio unos saltos hacia atrás.

—¡Dime, niña! ¿Conoces a este chico? —preguntó interesado.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó ella.

—¡Venga, guapa! ¡Sólo dímelo! —pidió.

—Te ha pedido que la sueltes —gritó Ace.

—O si no... ¿Qué? —cuestionó amenazador.

—O te mato.

Se hizo un silencio por toda la plaza. Las pocas personas que había miraban curiosas sin saber lo que se les venía encima.

—Oh, sí, claro que la suelto... —entonces dejó de retener a Kaze, que comenzó a correr hacia su amigo—. ¡No tengas tanta prisa!

El hombre quitó su capa, y dejó mostrar su cuerpo entero. Llevaba un traje muy elegante pero era extremadamente delgado. Además, llevaba un largo bigote y sus ojos eran muy pequeños, al menos, comparados con su larga nariz.

De pronto, movió sus brazos de detrás hacia delante y unas afiladas y pequeñas agujas, sujetas por unos brillantes hilos, salieron desde las puntas de sus guantes. Eran séis en total, saliendo tres de cada mano.

Dos de ellas se clavaron en sus muñecas, otras dos en sus tobillos, una en su nuca y la última al final de su espalda.

Kaze gritó de dolor.

—¿¡Qué me has hecho!? —gritó—... ¡No me puedo mover!

—¿Creías que iba a dejarte escapar tan fácilmente, enana? —cuestionó siniestramente—. ¡Soy Ningo el títere!

—¡Sueltala! —le ordenó Ace.

—¡Oh, pero qué maleducado soy...! ¡Si apenas me he presentado...! —gritó de pronto—. ¡Soy Ningo el títere!

—¡Eso ya lo has dicho, estúpido! —gritó Ace.

—¡Soy el mejor títere de humanos! —dijo ignorando al chico—. ¡En cuanto acabe contigo, Midori me recompensará! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Guapa, lo que te he hecho es muy simple! —continuó—. Mis agujas penetran en tu piel, llegan hasta tus nervios y con el veneno del que están impregnadas... ¡los paralizan! De manera que solo yo puedo manejarte ahora... —extendió sus brazos de forma horizontal y movió sus dedos. Kaze se levantó como si fuese una marioneta ...

Ace hizo que sus brazos se convirtiesen en llamas y lanzó su fuego, esquivando a Kaze, hasta los hilos del títere.

—¡No te molestes! —gritó—. ¡Son ignífugos!

Todos los espectadores huyeron atemorizados al ver el fuego del chico.

Ace corrió hacia Ningo, pero movió sus dedos e hizo que Kaze se interpusiera en su camino.

—¡Cobarde! —le gritó Ace, lleno de ira.

—¡Si quieres acabar conmigo tendrás que pasar por encima de tu amiguita!

Entonces Ningo movió un dedo y Kaze le dio un puñetazo a Ace.

—¡LO SIENTO! —gritó ella.

—¡Maldito! —le dijo Ace a Ningo, que se partía de la risa.

—¿Quieres jugar? —preguntó el esbirro de Midori.

Volvió a mover sus dedos y Kaze comenzó a pegarle más puñetazos a Ace en contra de su voluntad.

Kaze tenía los ojos húmedos, a punto de romper a llorar.

Ace consiguió agarrarle de uno de los brazos a su compañera, pero inmediatamente Ningo comenzó a mover de nuevo sus dedos y Kaze se deshizo con facilidad de Ace, volviéndole a golpear.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes luchar contra una niña? —nadie respondió—. Esto comienza a ser aburrido...

—¡Lucha con tus propias manos! —Ace estaba tan furioso que fue comenzó a correr de nuevo hacia Ningo y le lanzó una llamarada, pero él hizo que Kaze se pusiera delante de él, recibiendo el quemazón.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! —chilló Kaze de dolor.

—¡No, mierda! —gritó Ace.

Ningo se partía de risa, y ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que el jersey de la chica había comenzado a desvanecerse poco a poco, quedando tan solo en su ropa interior, sus calcetines y sus zapatos.

La chica soltó un chillido tan desgarrador que cualquiera que hubiese estado a menos de un metro se hubiese quedado sordo.

—¡Oh! ¿Pero qué es eso? —preguntó Ningo cuando miró a la chica—. ¡Qué tatuaje más feo!

Pero en realidad, las líneas que Kaze tenía por prácticamente todo su cuerpo, situadas de forma horizontal, una tras otra, de tres dedos de grosor, tanto por brazos como por su abdomen, no eran tatuajes.

Ace se sorprendió y ruborizó cuando le vio sin su largo jersey, y Ningo se jactó.

—¡Ahora verás! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

Entonces, el títere movió sus dedos y Kaze llegó hasta donde Ace se encontraba. Luego, con otro movimiento, la chica alargó sus brazos hacia arriba, le agarró la cara, la bajó hasta la suya, y los labios de ambos se juntaron de forma algo violenta, ya que Ningo no controlaba bien movimientos tan delicados. Todo había pasado muy rápido.

Fue algo totalmente por sorpresa, ya que ninguno de los dos se lo esperaba. Ambos se sonrojaron, aunque el rubor de Ace no era nada comparado con la cara de Kaze, a la que parecía que le iba a explotar la cara en cualquier momento...

—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! —Ningo se caía por los suelos de la risa que le daba.

Kaze se separó de Ace debido al brusco movimiento de los dedos de Ningo y cayó al suelo.

Aprovechando el momento de confusión que tanta gracia le hacía al títere, Ace levantó a Kaze y la estiró hacia él, de manera que las agujas que había clavadas en ella se separaron al instante.

Ningo volvió en sí.

—¡Noooooo! —gritó.

De pronto, un sonido de cientos de pasos se oía venir.

—Maldición... —susurró—. ¡Portgas D. Ace! ¡Te espero aquí mañana a la misma hora! ¡Más te vale aperecer!

Ningo huyó justo cuando la ola de marines iba a aparecer tras él.

—¡Corre, volvamos al barco! —dijo Ace, pero Kaze se había desmayado, así que le tuvo que llevar él.


	6. Episodio séis

**~EPISODIO SÉIS~**

**"Kaze Kaze no Mi"**

Kaze se encontraba en su casa. Era mucho más pequeña, tenía siete u ocho... ¿Estaba soñando? No lo parecía. Todo era tan real...

Estaba en su cuarto leyendo un libro. El aire que entraba por la ventana hacía bailar las cortinas y daba un ambiente muy tranquilo y apaciguado. No le gustaba demasiado jugar con los demás niños, aunque eso no significaba que no lo hiciese a menudo. Tori no estaba en casa. Se había ido a recibir a Radian y se había quedado sola.

Pero cuando leía, pasaban las horas como minutos y los minutos como segundos, de manera que solía perder la noción del tiempo con relativa facilidad hasta el punto de no saber cuántas horas llevaba leyendo. Pero no le importaba. Ella aprendía cosas nuevas sin necesidad de que nadie se las explicase.

Ya era de noche cuando Tori llegó cargada de cosas. La mayoría eran artículos de cristal, algún que otro cachibache de latón o cobre... Tori para ese entonces ya había dejado de cocinar para los demás. Prefería reconocer que su sobrina de corta edad era la que le preparaba la comida a perder tiempo cocinando y no poder invertirlo en otras cosas mucho más importantes.

Kaze le preguntó a su tía qué cosas había traído y ella se lo explicó aún sabiendo que no le importaban.

—Pero tía, hay una cosa que no me has dicho lo que es —le dijo Kaze, con una inocencia extrema, señalando a un objeto azul que había escondido tras unas pipetas. Una persona de su edad tenía la desmesurada tendencia a querer conocer todo lo que hay en el mundo, y ella no iba a ser menos.

—Es muy tarde, chiquilla, deberías irte a dormir —le dijo la bruja, evitando su comentario.

Pero Kaze era una demasiado inteligente como para no comprender que su tía le ocultaba algo y demasiado poco curiosa como para no averiguarlo por sí misma.

Cuando Tori le acompañó a su cuarto y le arropó en su cama, subió al desbán para comenzar una larga noche de pruebas de hechicería y conjuros que sólo ella sabía...

Claro que Kaze era consciente de que entrar allí estaba infinitamente prohibido, y que jamás de los jamáses, por nada del mundo, bajo ningún concepto, ella debía subir.

Pero que subir no estuviese permitido solo le incitaba a querer hacerlo a toda costa.

Una hora más tarde de que Kaze simulara estar dormida, se escucharon los ronquidos de su tía desde el piso de arriba, lo que le daba bandera blanca para subir sin que ella se percatase.

Se percató de que hacía mucho frío e iba descalza.

—¡Achús! —estornudó.

Poco a poco, pasito tras pasito, fue acercándose hasta las escaleras desplegables que colgaban desde el techo del pasillo.

Todo estaba tan oscuro y era tan siniestro que la más pequeña de las sombras le habría asustado, pero la única experiencia sensorial que podría afectarle era el sonido de las hojas de los árboles golpeando las ventanas de la casa.

Subió un escalón. Luego otro. Alguno chirriaba cuando ponía sus pequeños pies encima y justo en ese instante Kaze se quedaba totalmente paralizada y no se volvía a mover hasta que su tía roncaba de nuevo.

Era la primera vez que Kaze veía ese lugar. Era totalmente subrealista y mágico. Estaba cubierto de alombras de manera que no se veía ni un solo centímetro de suelo, pero también había unas sábanas casi transparentes y de colores oscuros que caían del techo.

La única luz que había era la de las velas y los candelabros que estaban sobre la mesa de Tori, que estaba al final del todo, junto a una vetana que dejaba pasar el resplendor de la luna llena.

Y sin comerlo ni beberlo, ahí estaba, tan brillante, tan reluciente, el objeto azul del que Tori no quería decirle ni una sola palabra. Su tía, dormía encogida en la silla que había al lado de la mesa.

Kaze caminó hacia ella. De vez en cuando se tropezaba con algún objeto que había en el suelo (bolas de cristal, libros...) y de pronto, se tropezó con el bastón de su tía, la bara que siempre llevaba con ella y de la que jamás había visto separada.

Una especie de rayo de color blanco salió disparado de este. Fue directo hacia la ventana, rebotó y llegó hasta la bola de cristal con la que volvió a derrotar para ir directamente hacia la cosa azul, que cayó a suelo y rodó sutilmente hasta los pies de la niña, incitándola a agarrarlo y observarlo con mayor precisión.

Kaze se agachó, lo alcanzó y vio que no era un objeto normal: era una fruta. Era de un color azul intenso y tenía cierto relieve formado por espirales repartidas por toda ella.

—¡Achús! —volvió a estornudar y miró a su tía por si se había despertado, pero no era así.

¿Qué debía hacer? Por supuesto que no era de sentido común comérsela sin tan siquiera saber lo que era, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta de que debía ser peligrosa puesto que Tori se la había ocultado.

Pero una fruta de esas características tan singulares y la cual no debería tener en sus manos solo podía ser una fruta del diablo.

Solo de pensarlo se horrorizaba y le daban ganas de dejarla donde estaba...

"No seas ridícula", pensó. "Es imposible que te la comas sin querer o algo parecido...".

Aunque ser diferente de los demás niños y poder hacer cosas espectaculares resultaba tan emocionante que la niña realmente se cuestionaba tomarla. Por otra parte, tampoco sabía los resultados que esta tendría ni cómo los asimilaría. Quizás todos pensasen que era un bicho raro.

Solo por curiosidad se la llevó a la nariz para olerla...

—¡Achús! —Tori se despertó. Se estiró momentáneamente, pero cuando dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa, vio que la fruta que no estaba en ella y su primera reacción fue girarse.

Kaze, al ver que su tía estaba a punto de verla con la fruta, teniéndola justo bajo la nariz, no se le ocurrió ningún sitio para esconderla menos que su propia boca, así que se la introdujo rápidamente, poniendo la lengua tras ella para evitar tragársela.

—¡Niña! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí!? —cuestionó la bruja. Tori abrió mucho los ojos—. ¿¡No me habrás robado nada!? —gritó—. ¡Enséñame las manos! —le ordenó furiosa.

Kaze negó con la cabeza y le enseñó ambas manos, que estaban vacías.

—¡Vete de aquí ahora mismo antes de que me enfade! —Tori miró bajo la mesa—. ¿Dónde demonios...?

Kaze bajó rápidamente por las escaleras, pero cuando tan solo le faltaban cinco escalones para llegar a tocar el suelo, se resvaló con la mala suerte de caerse e involuntariamente tragar saliva o, en su defecto, comerse la fruta enterita.

—No, no, no... —susurró Kaze y se quedó quieta, inmóvil, esperando ver algún resultado. Quizás estuvo sentada cinco o diez minutos, pero no pasó nada.

Cuando se iba a levantar, Tori se asomó por el hueco de la escalera

—¿No te he dicho que te fueras? —le recordó molesta.

Una corriente que provenía de su cuarto le llegó de lleno.

—A... a... ¡ACHÚÚÚÚS! —estornudó, pero con unos resultados nefastos.

La escalera volvó por los aires chocando con la pared que había detrás, que se rompió de golpe.

—¿¡PERO QUÉ HAS HECHO, INSENSATA!? —gritó horrorizada la bruja—. ¡HAS SIDO TÚ! ¡TÚ TE LA HAS COMIDO!

Kaze corrió hasta fuera de la casa atemorizada por la reacción tan violenta de su propio acto, aunque tenía mucho más miedo de lo que su tía podría hacerle...

Pero destrozar media casa con tan solo su estornudo no era el único cambio que notaba. Se sentía más rápida, más ligera...

Tori llegó a donde su sobrina estaba.

—¡TE DIJE QUE JAMÁS SUBIESES AL DESVÁN! —le dijo, agarrando a su sobrina de la pechera de su camisa—. ¡Además...! ¿¡Cómo has hecho eso, niña!? ¿¡Qué le has hecho a la fruta!?

—Y-yo no le he hecho nada... ¡lo juro! —dijo la chica asustada.

—¡ESO NO ME LO CREO NI YO, NIÑA! ¡AUNQUE TE HAYAS COMIDO LA FRUTA DEL VIENTO, CON UN ESTORNUDO NO TE PUEDES CARGAR MEDIA CASA!

Entonces Kaze lo vio claro. El rayo que había lanzado con el bastón de su tía debía haberle hecho algo a la fruta, algo que la había modificado genéticamente.

Tori soltó a su sobrina, que se levantó rápidamente. La bruja silbó y su bastón fue volando hasta ella.

—¡No me dejas alternativa niña, mira que te lo he dicho...! ¡_Dampnas funis_! —gritó.

Una cuerda negra salió desde el bastón de Kaze, enrollándose al rededor de sus piernas y su tronco hasta que no se podía mover ni un milímetro. De pronto, esa cuerda se plasmó en el cuerpo de la chica, quedando como un tatuaje.

—¿¡Qué me has hecho!? —preguntó ella.

—Ahora será como si nunca hubiese pasado nada —le explicó Tori, un poco más calmada.

Pero los días pasaban y cada vez que Kaze lloraba o se enfadaba aquellas líneas se contraían causándole un fuerte dolor en el abdomen... Ya no se sentía libre y eficaz, ya no podía jugar con los niños aunque no le gustase pues temía a que se rieran de su aspecto...

Kaze despertó de su sueño.

Estaba tumbada en su litera de la cama del barco. Llevaba su pijama puesto y no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba así.

Se asomó desde su cama y bajó sin mucha dificultad. Subió a cubierta. Era de noche pero Ace, Emi y Tori estaban sentados en la popa del barco. Ver a los tres hablando sin discutir era definitivamente un logro, aunque le preocupaba al mismo tiempo.

Cuando le vieron aparecer, Ace y Emi se levantaron.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó Emi—. Nos tenías muy preocupados, ¡yo estaba comprando y de repente vi a Ace llevándote y estabas casi sin ropa! Menudo susto me disteis...

—Estoy bien, gracias —respondió Kaze algo confusa aún—. ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Vinieron los marines y tu te desmayaste. Tuve que traerte hasta aquí... —explicó Ace—. Tori nos ha explicado lo tuyo, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

—¿El qué mío? —cuestionó.

—Lo de tu sello —comentó Tori—. No he tenido alternativa, Ace se negó a poner su mano en el libro de nuevo si no contaba lo que te pasaba. Además, si vamos a estar más tiempo con ellos no podíamos ocultárselo mucho más —admitió triste—. También me han dicho que Ningo es un esbirro de Midori. Ace se encontrará con él mañana. Si no te utiliza a ti de escudo, puede que tenga más probabilidades de acabar con él —explicó—. Emi irá con él.

—Desde que subí a este barco me siento inútil —admitió Kaze—. Solo he traído problemas. Ace y Emi saben defenderse pero yo... Bueno...

—No te preocupes, todo se arreglará mañana. ¡Y ahora todos a dormir, pesados!

Tori bajó a los almacenes del barco, mientras Emi se fue a dormir, pero Kaze se quedó sentada en la cocina con Ace, que quería la segunda cena.

—Siento no haberos dicho nada —dijo Kaze, humillada.

—Venga, no es nada de lo que avergonzarse —comentó Ace con la boca llena de comida.

—Es que siempre había pensado que haber tomado una fruta del diablo era cosa de... piratas —reconoció.

—Siempre puedes pedirle a Tori que te quite el sello —le dijo Ace una vez hubo tragado.

—No lo hará... Pero aún así existe un problema. Cuanto más mayor me he ido haciendo menos aguanta el sello. Algún día desaparecerá por completo y entonces no sé lo que pasará. Además... —continuó—, tienes que tener cuidado con el loco de Ningo, siempre podría clavarte a ti las agujas.

—No te preocupes pequeña, no soy tan patoso como para eso —aseguró.

Pero Kaze estaba segura de que algo no iba a ir bien. Quizás fuese su intuición femenina, o quizás las enormes y negras nubes que se observaban a lo lejos y que no dejaban ver la hermosura de las estrellas.


End file.
